


How a slime failed to bring down beacon.

by Shiro_I_guess



Series: How a slime failed to bring down beacon [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bukkake, Facials, Femdom, Futanari, Large Cock, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_I_guess/pseuds/Shiro_I_guess
Summary: Basically: EVERY teacher in beacon is a futa, my slime boy OC ends up getting fucked, lots of futa rape, technically all the way through? Its broken up into chuncks since its already completed to a point i am happy with. Hope you enjoy the futa on grimm boy madness that ensues. Lots of futadom





	1. Setting things up.

Hey there, before we begin I want to say thank you for choosing my smut, I actually posted this as a poll based story in another writers discord, if this interests you please say so in the comments as they have more skill than I do at writing, you can join the discord, see early access to our stories that we post here and also request free paragraphs or commissioned stories. Hope you enjoy ~Shiro

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glynda Goodwitch sat behind her large desk twitching. Something was not right. There was something in the air that brought forth her own little super power. Aka her bitch sense. Now. That wasn't actually something she had but was actually just her feeling in her gut that something was wrong. Which usually allowed her to simply turn out a stubborn brat with her fat aptly named bitch breaker of a dick. Or as she loved to call it the iceberg, due to its white tint and the fact that the tip is usually what people fear not realising the base was much thicker. So thick no student has ever managed to take it fully something that she would have been so proud of and most probably passed them then and there giving them a free ride to the next year of school. Sighing softly she pet the monster cock that rested between her thighs, wanting to blow her pent up load "Soon. Soon." Returning to her work she awaited for her scroll to ring and her afternoon to get a lot more sexual. 

In the women's bathroom a futa was having a hard time. And by hard I of course mean her dick. Currently riding it in a bored manner was a very annoyed looking slime boy. Her aura sucked, it was so weak he could have sucked it out with his mouth and not his specialised grimm boi-pussy. Turing to face her he sighed "Hey. Are you seriously giving up right now? We've barely had any fun..." tutting softly he sucked out what little she had to give him, which was a lot by human standards, but to someone who grew up taking Salem's mighty shaft? Ppft. Not even close. 

Standing up he spat on her face in disgust, his skin turning into a white porcelain shade with no faults, the only semblance of his grimm nature would be the red eyes and constantly changing aura levels, as he would suck it out of people in order to pass as human, stepping out of the girls bathroom he shoved his hands into his hoodies front pocket, like every other male he had the choice of male or female uniform and chose instead to wear the skirts, thigh highs, his own shirt and a hoodie. None of it was actually real and was all just what he made his body looked like. However. His true nature would be revealed soon enough as he walked face first into a mighty bosom. Stepping back flustered the slime boy glared up at who had stepped in his path only to realise who when the crop lifted his head higher "It appears you've been caught doing lewd acts within the bathroom." He didn't have a chance to answer as she grabbed him by the collar and shoved him inside the empty classroom "Who are you. Really? I know you don't go here...and I know there's something off about you. Every young futa thats tried to take you as they rightfully should. . .end up found low in aura." Goodwitch glared as she spoke, not sure what it was about the boy that frightened her. He smirked and lunged at her his arms shifting from human to slime, thinking he had the upper hand in the matter. Only to be slammed into the ground a few moments later, Glynda's semblance crushing him between two solid glyphs, he cried out and was forced to drop his form, the slime boy revealed scowled at her. She cast her semblance in such a way that it trapped him in a large cylinder that he could not leave, his nude body...arousing her. Smirking to herself she closed the diameter of the circle in such a way that he was pressed against the wall of purplish light, his butt squished in a way that exposed his slutty hole "Well. Since I was going to turn you out and leave you as a meat toilet anyways. I might just take you for myself...or let Port have you. She loves studying grimm~" the newly revealed grimm shivered in disgust as he thought she was another minute girl who would be worth nothing but scorn, glaring back at her with effort he only now realised just what was happening. Her mammoth cock compared to Salem's, it was actually rather frightening. She might ACTUALLY BREAK HIM. He gulped in fear as Glynda pulled out her scroll and gave Port a ring, the fellow teacher was a little. . .thicker than most others… her weight making a face sitting/fucking a brutal act. but! Her sexual stamina was nothing to scoff at, the ex huntress was famous for fucking grimm into submission with her almost obscene cock, once she told her everything that was required the fellow teacher agreed to help break down this threat. Glynda not one to waste time happily forced the imposter to his knees and shoved the tip into his mouth watching it sink into the spongy almost flesh, it was a strange feeling as she sunk deep into his throat with little resistance. However there was a large amount of pain on his end, the huge shaft of meat splitting apart his unprepared body, rubbing his innards and bringing a small amount of pleasure to him due to how Salem made his body, once she had him throating his shaft she cried out in bliss "Fuck your throats like a personalised Onahole~" she almost couldnt take it, nearly nutting right then and there. Only to be interrupted by the door opening to a very red faced professor Port. "W-WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THE THE SPECIMEN!?" She leaned heavily on the door panting as she had ran halfway across the school. Only to be taken aback at the sight of Glynda balls deep in a seemingly cute boys face. Only. His skin was slightly transparent with a grey tinge to it and several red lines running around his body. Slamming the door shut she locked it and moved close to the grimm boy "Amazing. Simply amazing, in all my years I've never seen a breed like this." Her breath came short, as she reached to pull on his hair and skin watching as it moved and jiggled "How did you find him?" She asked genuinely curious. Glynda stood and pulled out of his mouth his fake saliva coating her shaft as she spoke "He was dragged into the bathroom by a futa with one face. He left with another. I assumed he was some form of imposter and when calling him out I was attacked." Port giggled and slapped his rear watching as it jiggled "Well what are you planning to do?" pushing up her glasses Glynda gave a small grin "Well? Since he has two holes ripe for a fucking. And there's two of us? We could always spit roast the little brat?" Port seemed to like that idea, her pants falling to her ankles, the slime boy looked up at the two of them, their dicks sticking out like solid chunks of delightful and tasty meat. Fear began to overtake his body as he realised they would split him apart "N-no! Y-you cant!? I...I can't take you both! Pl-please I'll do anything!" The two hunters smirked with glee as the grimm begged on his knees; turning to each other they shot a smile between them and moved close to his body. Glynda, obviously. Took the boys rear, pushing in with what little lube she had gained from the mouth fucking, while port choose to take a more study approach, poking around his mouth with her fingers "Incredible. The first grimm not to have sharp teeth. And look at these eyes." She would love to see them roll back in bliss, but currently they were filled with pain and hatred as Glynda shoved her mighty shaft into his puckered hole, eventually after a small amount of pushing Glynda got it in past the head, the sharp ridge causing him to cry out in pain his tongue grabbed by Port "Amazing, You even produce saliva like us. What is your purpose in life. Oh well, study can come later~ time to play!~" With that they stood up and lined up her fat cock, it wasn't as long as Glynda's. But it was thicker... and she showed no mercy, shoving it right down his gullet, the two teachers cooed in bliss as they began thrusting in and out watching as his body was beaten by the cocks through his own arched back, leaning over him they moaned and kissed each other, their tongues dancing in a sloppy kiss as the sluts body clung to them like a perfectly designed sex toy. Which. He basically was? Glynda and Port cried out, both filling his gut with more cum than he could handle, somehow these two pros, these women renowned for fucking...came within a few minutes.

Both women pulled out, huffing softly in bliss, the way his body clung to them it felt as if someone had taken a mold of their shafts and created the perfect cock molds to suck them dry, but there was also the fact that this boy had taken the full amount of her shaft, including! The thick flared base. A feat no other boy had done yet, although she was fairly sure that Arc booty could handle it. Regardless, the duo looked down at the broken toy, whom lay dazed in a puddle of his own sticky black cum, not used to having so much inside of him, nor the amount of pleasure they gave him. Sitting him up Glynda brought him back around with a couple slaps from her dick "I...W-wha...what happened?" He asked quizzically "You got cock drunk sweaty. Now." Port pulled him onto her lap, her thick meat sandwiched between his supple buns "Won't you tell us why you're here?" She bit his ear softly as Glynda softly suckled on his balls causing him to moan "I-I can't tell you that!" He cried out after a few moments, ports tongue entered his ear as Glynda spoke up "Aw, but baby, you belong to us now~ So tell us or you're gonna end up in a barrel of cum and other fluids~" the slime boy groaned as Port softly rubbed his nipples, causing him to bite down on his finger to silence himself. Gently rubbing his shaft Glynda spoke again, Port too busy nibbling on his neck "So~ Are you gonna talk~ Why is a grimm here~" he broke when she squeezed, cum spurting from his shaft covering her hand "O-okay! S-Stop~!" Glynda and Port withdrew but Port kept him tight against her chest as he softly lay there panting "I...I was sent by my master...T-to investigate Beacon. S-she was going to infiltrate." His face hung low as he spoke "Who." Came Glynda's short and snappy reply "I...I can't say!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aaaaaand that's it for chapter one. As I said at the start this is already written and if you want to go through the story before I edit it all together just say in the comments and you can get the discord invite. Constructive critism is appreciated. Peace out till next time ~Shiro.


	2. Marking his place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish up their teasing and enjoy some fun fucking before they choose what to do with the young, almost human. Slime grimm boy.

Welcome back, uh. Continuing straight on from where we left off, hope you enjoy ~Shiro 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Glynda wormed a finger into his rear, pushing down where she assumed the prostate would be, grinning as she found it "Who was it honey? Who sent you here, tell me and we can make you feel real good." Port latched her mouth onto his nipples, sucking hard on them, giving a small nibble at times, The slime boy kept his mouth shut, his body changing its colour and shape a whole bunch in response to the feelings overloading his brain, he was created to be bred, not teased. Glynda smirked and pulled him onto his back, laying mostly in her lap "Why don't you tell us?~" Port plucked a hair from her fine locks and used her semblance on it, turning the thing rock solid and much thicker than before, its surface smooth as a mirror. She slowly pushed it into his slime dick and giggles as he let out a low moan "Isn't it hell? To be teased from both sides?" Port asked in a teasing tone as she licked him again "But to not be allowed to cum~?" Glynda asked as she nibbled his ears her hot breath blowing into them as she pumped his prostate "Tell us~" said the women in unison.

It took a few moment's of teasing for him to finally give in, screaming. "C-Cinder! H-her name is Cinder!~ Oh god let me cum please! I promise I'll be good just let me cuuuum!" The two women grinned to each other and kept on teasing "First and last name." Spoke Glynda in a cold and calculating tone, her pumping on his prostate causing him to nearly come then and there, that damn sound preventing it "C-Cinder Fall~ S-she wants To~ sNEAK~ INto the school~" the women sighed softly and stopped, leaving the bitch panting in their control "I don't know Glyn. I don't think he told us enough."   
"Pl-please!? I-It's all I know!" This caused Glynda to slide another finger into his rear, now at her third "Mmm. Alright, We'll let you cum. If! You promise to become our little toy~" The slime looked shocked "W-what!? B-but h-hunters! T-they kill things like me!?" Port rolled her eyes and jabbed his prostate from his shaft "That's WHY you'll be a student. We're gonna keep pumping into ya and make sure you constantly have enough to be our little porcelain toy in class." Glynda nodded in agreement "If you don't agree well. We'll have to loan you out as a cum rag whos not allowed to cum." She gave a small shrug as she pushed her hand into his soft squishy yet tight rear and practically squeezed his prostate "I know plenty futa faunus who are about to go into heat." Fear spread across the boys face as he looked up at the duo. Eventually their teasing got the better of him "L-let me cum...I-I'll do it." Glynda and Port squealed with delight and picked him up, both of their erect cocks touching under his plump ass "W-wait what are yo-!?" They dropped him. Right onto their dicks, causing the little bitch boy to scream out in pleasure. His screams could be heard to anyone listening carefully and soon Knocking on the door, an inquisitive Oobleck entered, surprised at the site before her she closed the door and sped towards the scene "Yes yes! Fascinating!" Her sudden appearance startled the trio and caused the fucking to stop, leaving the slime boi to whimper like a bitch, his legs folded up as he hung his head, his tongue lolling out from being fucked primal. "In all my years you've never kept me out of a fuckin. Yet now here we are." "Sorry honey." Spoke Port, choking the slime boi a bit to wake him up "Yeah, you know how we get." Followed up Glynda, who against her efforts of trying not to move kept grinding her dick in and out of his hole letting out a low moan. "Fine fine. Just let me have some." Oobleck had stripped within an instant and took up Ports place, her hands strangling the grimm till he looked at her with desperation, his eyes watering and his mouth open wide "Good boy." She simply spoke before releasing her grip for a few moments, letting him breathe before. WHAM straight into the back of his throat went her massive cock, while not as thick or bulbus as the other two. It did have quite a lot of length, and thanks to his body being different to a humans, she soon found herself balls deep, her head buried in the cum of other loads, aka. Directly into his 'stomach' causing a large amount of moaning as she had never had this done without use of very expensive toys, never having the raw strength to fuck a grimm. 

Rearranging themselves the boy was sat on Glynda's behemoth, which was now butting heads with Ooblecks as she had put the entire thing in his rear basically impaling him on their shafts completely as their dicks kissed and came, filling his body with cum that allowed him to stay conscious but not breathe, meaning he was choking the entire time, with Port kneeling behind him, thrusting up into his tight stretched rear, also flooding it with cum, which his body used to stay together, her chest laying across his back and her arm around his throat squeezing it nicely for Oobleck in a headlock. And Oobleck herself, who stood above Glynda, fucking the boys mouth like it was a fuck tunnel. All three of them moaned as they came, yet again, and kept railing, wanting his gut to bulge, which would be a feat at the rate he was using it, however something happened with the boy, he shivered, his body losing its red lines which became white, the shade of grey turning a lighter colour as they forced cum out of him, his own pitiful load spraying across Glynda's chest making her moan as the aphrodisiac which his cum produced, buried its way into her skin, making her load volume produce more and more, her balls even swelling and her dick increasing in thickness and a small amount in length, it appears they broke him into their subservience as the white lines became a shade of purple, the most beautiful green eyes forming, they looked stunning as he slurped on Ooblecks shaft and tears from the skull fucking raced down his cheeks. After fucking him like this for some time, the skin on his body had become so light it was starting to look human, like porcelain, which Glynda had seen before as she caught him wearing the same skin tone when she first captured the slut, who was now happily fucking himself on their shafts his fat ass bouncing on their shafts as his hands gripped Ooblecks shaft, rubbing her whenever he pulled back in his giving of head. Soon. He was doing all the work, and cumming into a fruit bowl Glynda had grabbed with her semblance to collect. 

After some time the futas eventually decided he had fucked enough like this. Each nodded to each other, removing themselves from each of their fucking positions, giggling as cum poured out of his ass in a tidal wave of sexual fluids. Wanting to finish his subservience initiation properly they decided there was nothing better than a proper fucking. Lifting his legs up so his hips were above his face and his knees against his ears, Glynda grinned widely as he looked up, shock coming across his face as she lined up, he would have begged her to stop, pleaded and screamed. . .if she gave him that choice. Slamming her hips down she let out a long moan as he came from just the entry, an impressive feat, she began plowing him hard and fast, moaning and laughing at how pathetic he looked cumming across his face again and again, Port and Oobleck helped too, cumming on his face while the waited their turns; aroused by the show the duo gave them. Eventually Glynda reached her limit and gave her last anus swelling load, spitting in his open mouth as she pulled out, her flood of cum spurting up like a geyser, flopping back down onto his face, covering the black strands of his own cum in her pearly white. 

Port was up next, her fat heavy body hurt him, but that pain joined with the pleasure and made him scream in bliss as his vision turned white from pleasure, she fucked him deep and hard, grunting with effort, her sweat dripping down and covering him in her scent. Oobleck chose fast and shallow when it was her turn, her hips moving so fast that they became a blur, her shallow thrusts made it seem as if someone was literally just punching his prostate over and over, making his legs turn to jelly. Soon enough her turn also came to an end and the trio of futa and the now coloured white, in both skin colour and amount of cum on him, slime boy were exhausted. He lay on the floor, slowly absorbing their cum, his butt still oozing it, head to the side coughing up small streams of it from how much they had packed into his bulging gut. The smell of sex was noticeable, so the teachers felt sorry for the janitors or next teacher to use this class. Still they needed a plan and huddled around the desk talking about what they were going to do with him now as he slowly regained his wits. Once he had finally absorbed everything they had given him, he looked up at them confused, looking for commands. Salem had raised him to top and only sub to her. . .yet here these three gave him more sexual pleasure than anything Salem had done before hand. It startled him to no degree and made his once stone heart beat in panicked state, his feelings for the main one Glynda making him feel woozy and disoriented. 

"What are we gonna do with him? He's too good of a cum rag to dispose of." Spoke Port, crossing her arms over her obscene chest "I believe the only option is to keep him, We are entitled to stress relief after all." Oobleck spoke, tucking away her python and pushing her glasses up her nose "What would we do. We want him to remain in the open right? And maybe teaching him to fight grimm could give us an edge." Port countered as both women looked towards Glynda, who huffed "Alright. Before we do anything we need a name to call him by." The slime boy spoke up, his voice timid and humbled from these three futa milfs, plus a cock in his throat and a brutal fucking wouldn't help his voice all that much. "H-hyia...ki...Hyaki." he spoke rubbing his throat softly, surprised by his own tone, it was then that Glynda noticed his eye colour, kneeling down she raised up his chin to get a good look. They were incredibly similar to her own. "Hyaki. . .Hyaki Goodwitch." Ths surprised the other three people in the room, confusion thick in the air as Glynda stood "You will be my son. I will enroll you, teach you, if you miss behave. Punish you. You will sleep in my bed until I believe I can trust you enough to join a team. Presumably as one of their boyfriends. You will act as a student, I'll lie on your grades at first. But you're gonna study hard. Now start pickin forms, I wanna see a cute fuckable face that I can call son." Hyaki nodded softly, gulping in trepidation as he began to change his features for her. His new...mommy. 

The end.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

For now? Idk, if you enjoyed please say, criticism is appreciated and all that. ~Shiro.


	3. Some breading with his baby mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having some free time the boy meets his og mama. Sorta. . .
> 
>  
> 
> Uh, just a little add on, I'm not gonna do much with it? This was just cause someone wanted to see some more, if you have any perverse ideas you wanna see please feel free to comment them.

Life for Hyaki had grown weird in the few months he had been the son of Glynda Goodwitch, his classes revolved around him trying his best to focus while a vibrator buzzed in his rear, controlled by whatever futa teacher he had at the give time, Combat class was always held with the forth years meaning he, who had the body strength of a first year in his current form, went up against what he could only describe as amazons, in private lessons where they used him to practice pins and. Well. With permission lewd acts, as much as he liked having his new mother, as Salem was a biiiiit of a bitch, her life style expectations were a tad. Well. Hard, it's what made him long for the weekends, where in most cases he got to be free. He had never really had a friend before, so a lot of his free time was spent either practicing things or adventuring around the school grounds, one such evening had him lost in the woods at the base of the school, the trees dense and thick preventing him from finding his way, he wasn't scared though, with the amount of cum in him currently he was practically invincible. However he soon found himself slightly scared of a shape, which he hesitant approached, relieved when it was just another grimm, this one remarkably similar to a pitcher plant "Hello fellow grimm, how are you tod-" he stopped when he had realised the grimm had gripped his ankles and wrists a small 'eh?' Sound escaping his lips before he was lifted into the air, his limbs being bound in hogtie. 

Squirming he began to try and reason with the grimm, its plant like tentacles rubbing along his skin, removing his clothes "W-wait! I-I'm a grimm too! Come on! It isnt funny!" The grimm lowered him close to the pitchers pool, where the aphrodisiac syrup gleaned, a familiar face appearing in the fluid "S-Salem!?"   
"Ah. Deary. I was wondering who would actually be dumb enough to fall for this trap."   
"Eh heh, S-Salem. I...I don't suppose you can put me down?" She rested her head on her hand, propping herself up as she boredly stroked her staff "Do you know how long I have gone without busting a nut? Since you betrayed me." She looked mad and the boy began to make excuses only to be cut off when a tendril wrapped around his head, gagging him "Sh. Mommies talking. Although, you found a new one. I don't mind letting you go..." the slime boys eyes lit up, happy she supported him. She was technically his real mother after all. And that shaft was looking rather tasty all dirty and dark like that "But. I'm gonna make you give back to me." His face fell as she shoved her cock into her magic mirror like object, the fluid rising and solidifying into her cock, Salem's powerful magic transporting her dick across the world "If you make me bust a nut before the pitcher here, I'll let you go free of egg, if you can't. Well. You become nothing more than a broodmother, trapped in a plant, with no one ever able to find you." He nodded in fear, the slimey tendrils sliding into his butt, feeling like someone was putting a gross vine like set of anal beads in his rear, he latched onto her shaft, sucking and milking it for all he had, cleaning the dirty, sweaty unwashed cock, making its black shaft shine like obsidian, his senses overwhelmed by cock, his smell, taste and sight all directly assaulted by her. He did make her cum in record time as well, greedily gulping down her cum, a quick two pump chump in comparison to his mom. He looked pleased but Salem was pissed, he had barely begun to be bred. She needed another clutch of eggs after all "It appears I lied." Hyaki cried out in shock as another breeding tendril plunged into his mouth, working its way through his body, passing the anus one as it did the same, the two tendrils bust through their new holes, before doubling back and entering again, not stopping until the tips brushed against their own bases, fucking him brutally for some time, the knots expanding as time went on, eventually they managed to fill enough to begin laying the egg, the s shapes becoming straight lines again as they pumped egg after egg into his stomach, leaving him on the floor once they were done, weakly answering his scroll to explain everything to Glynda, gasping in pain half way through as the eggs nearly doubled in size, the gremlins already ready to hatch, Glynda knew he would have to be there on his own for some time, even she would be useless to help him. So. Sitting back in her chair, she put him on speaker, and began to beat her meat to the sounds of his gasping and moaning, his anus making a popping sound as each grimmling left for the better part of a few hours.


	4. First meeting with a side of rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, futa Cardin does a bad to him. Some pain play. Don't worry. He's a slime boy for a reason.

So uh, sorry about not posting. This is an attempt at a 'Brutal' chapter. So if that's not for you uh...skip I guess? 

Anyways.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Things had been going well for our dear slime slut. His grades were up, his 'mommy' had been making him feel good lately, focusing on him and not her own pleasures, their relationship growing from a cum rag to...well a son. Maybe just. Ya'know. An alabama son but hey? Semantics. Anyways the more obstute among you would have noticed the 'had' in the opening. Let me backup a bit.

Haki had been walking back from the gym, his sluttish outfit making Futas drool as he went. Unfortunately. The type of futa was not the type you would want. No. None other than the team CRDL. A team that despised his cute looks and can do attitude, had followed him into the bathroom to. Ya'know. Investigate how much of a slut he really was. At first he didn't think much of it, vaguely remembering some story of how they bullied that Jaune kid. But it was like he rarely saw them after their introduction regardless he simply said "I. I'm sorry but this is the men's room. Y-you're not supposed to be here." They had caught him with his pants down as he ehem. . .did his business and was thus a little flustered his face a bright red "Grab em." Was the response of the main bully. And almost instantly two sets of thick hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into a wall, trying to reason with them Haki soon found his lunch being forced out of his stomach by a fist shoving it up. Cardin's swift punch to his stomach was brutal and hurt like hell. Even for his slime based body. He didn't have long to recover though, her fist covered in his own vomit was shoved into his throat, bringing tears to his eyes as he gagged on the rotten taste and the brutal attack "The fuck? His insides are all. . .stretchy." she had felt this before. The tingling effect that his skin had on her, how his insides felt like they stretched to fit her perfectly. Slowly. Very slowly. She remembered, the little shit wasn't human. He did something to her. Baited her to be alone in the bathroom. Turned the tables and sucked her dry. He must have wiped her memory or something "No fucking way. . .I thought you fucks were a lie. Oh you little faggot, gonna have so much fun with you." Cardin laughed as she ripped her fist out of his mouth confirming her suspicions "I need some time alone with him. If you don't hear him squealing in thirty. Come get me." The other futas pout. But. Trusting their leader drop the slime boy, which they assumed was just a normal student slut, and walk out the door. Grumbling to themselves as they kept watch.

Back inside the room things were heating up, blow after blow struck the slime boys body as Cardin screamed insults, her breasts heaving as she exhausted herself pummeling the bitch. Standing tall and proud she slammed the midget into the wall, holding him there by his throat with one hand as she unbuckled her pants with the other. Tearing his gym shorts off Cardin flashed the poor creature a grin before dropping him. Directly onto her mighty shaft, causing him a great deal of pain as she held him up him, his body buckled and leaned into her, panting heavily he tried to beg for her to stop only to feel her pull out, rutting into him like an animal in heat, he tried to push her away only to find that arm ripped off of his body, the slime spattering onto the wall, the sheer pain stopping him from processing it for a few moments as everything went white, he tried to yell, to scream and beg for someone to save him, even if it meant they found out and he gave up this life. . . 

But Cardins heavy, sweaty breasts were a good muffler for his screeching. Something that she had not foreseen was how loose the pain caused him to be, groaning in frustration she shoved his hand into his stomach. Gripping her cock while she thrust it into him, at least it did something for her. She let him breathe every so often, and when his screams had become dead, his throat unable to make any noise past squealing she relented from her breast suffocation, choosing instead to force a kiss on him. They continued like this for a while, Cardin necking him as he squealed and moaned, her harsh thrusts threatening to tear him apart. Just when he felt like he could take no more her cock started to swell, before One, two, three and four huuuuge gut swelling blasts filled his stomach. Only then she removed her fist, her hands resting either side of his face as they both gasped, pinning him to the wall with her body and holding him up with her cock. One more kiss sealed her fate, with the cum and aura she had so brutally given him he forced a concoction down her throat in place of his usual saliva. Forcing her to slump to the floor, his body riding her like a one armed grey cowboy. Frowning down at her he flexed his nub, the goop on the wall slowly moving towards it. Forming his arm again "That wasn't very nice of you." He spoke quietly. His eyes reverting to the grimm like colour. His rear tightened and flexed around her, his body forming barbs to dig into her cock and inject a toxin into her blood. Her member became a minute man tease and was a joke to all dicks. His ass sucking all the cum from her balls within a few minutes. Leaning close he kissed her, sending more of his special drug down her throat mixing it with some of her own cum. More importantly. Her aura reserves were running low. Near death actually. Was he about to kill her? The bitch that hurt him. Yes. Yes he was. However, due to this being a school a distress signal was automatically sent out to the faculty, and within a few moments the slime boy felt himself forced against the wall by a green light force the light feeling like it was sizzling his skin. Looking up from pained eyes he saw a white haired women. A green flash emanating from her eyes before a look of realisation came across her face "I see. So she raped you. . . Haki right? Well. This will certainly be a fun gloat to Glynda. Sleep now." The light flashed and everything for Haki went Green. Then black. Then white, the vision clearing up to a white bed with gears and green stained glass above them. How fun.


End file.
